Currently the automotive industry is gravitating towards advanced driving automation solutions. The purpose of driving automation is to provide safe, comfortable and efficient mobility solutions for users and drivers alike. The real efficiency of an automated driving solution lies in how much of driving burden can it reduce, while providing efficient, accurate and risk-free driving decisions. Many automated driving solutions are based on usage of map databases for providing environmental, regulatory, and navigation related information in near real-time for performing driving actions in fully or semi-automated vehicles. Such map databases are updated with data related to road signs, speed limits, traffic conditions and the like, either using real-time crowd sourced data or by receiving regular updates to data.
Alongside the map data, vehicles also rely on complementary information received from vehicles' on-board sensors and driver cognition to enhance the accuracy of driving assistance decisions implemented in the vehicle. The map data tries to target 100% accuracy in real-time along with ingestion of vehicle smart sensor data and analysis, to provide efficient driving assistance. One such piece of map data may be related to speed values displayed on road signs.